This invention relates generally to a new and improved processes for manufacturing metal patterns, sometimes referred to in the art as gobos, and to patterns or gobos manufactured by such processes.
As known to those skilled in the art, and referring to the prior art pattern or gobo illustrated diagrammatically in FIG. 1, a pattern or gobo 10 is placed in front of a light projector 12, to project an image 14 on the screen 16 of the stage 18. To project the image 14, the pattern or gobo 10 is provided with an aperture or opening 20 in the shape of the image to be projected, and light rays from the light source 12 pass through the aperture thereby projecting the desired image on the screen 16 such as the Christmas tree shown in FIG. 1. As is further known to those skilled in the art, patterns or gobos are widely used in threatre, film, photography and television to create atmosphere, to project scenery and other imagery and to generally enhance the visual impact of lighting.
Patterns or gobos are presently made by various known prior art processes, such as etching out of a layer of stainless steel, but there exists a need in the art for new, useful and less expensive processes of manufacturing patterns or gobos and patterns and gobos manufactured by such processes.